


Lost

by BigBadBat



Series: Fuck butterflies in my stomach, you made flowers bloom in my heart [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gore, Gore Hallucinations, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Own Death Hallucinations, Psychological Drama, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Doubt on Being Alive, Suicidal hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadBat/pseuds/BigBadBat
Summary: who isKeithKogane?a ghost





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> HA, did you seriously thought I'd post light angst WITHOUT HEAVY ANGST

`His forehead was stained with shiny bright red blood, just like the color his paladin armor used to be. But he was no longer a paladin, he was a member of the Blade of Marmora. And it was better that way.`

`Sweat was dripping down his spine. His head was still spinning and for once in his life, he` _wanted to be in control. _

~~` you are alive` ~~

~~`Not` a  ghost~~

Not a ghost.

~~But not  ` living` ~~

His body didn't feel like his own.


He could see two hallways  the left where nothing was right  and  the right where nothing was left

~~` Get a grip.` ~~

~~` Get a grip.` ~~

`Get a grip.`

Why?
Why? whY?  WHY? Why? 


~~ Maybe I am trying to hard  ~~

~~ or not hard enough ~~

`  Maybe he just needed to get some sleep. But the nightmares held a knife to his throat. Or maybe it was `him.  ` Why was he holding a knife to his own throat? No, he did not have a throat. He no longer had skin, muscle or veins. `He could see his bones where there was no mirror, an empty trachea filled with flowers like a garden of red roses and bones splattered with black blood.

He wore his heart on his sleeve, the muscle barely beating hanging from his wrist.  `Red blood fell on the ground but it didn't make a sound. ` Silence ruled there. 

_Where was he?_

~~His head was hanging and blood drops hit the endless black ocean without making a sound. His body was nowhere to be found.~~

He looked down.  Why were his hands dripping with 


blood

?  How 


could  a  dead  man 

bleed? 


_Life was **never** fair._

_He lived in **pain**._

_**Never** with him._

_He would always **suffer**._

_**Ever** since he was born._

Breathe

Oxygen

Oxygen is for the living

That was not happening

He was not living at all

He was not dying either

 

~~_Why was he_ ~~

existing


`nevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernever`

He should have never been born

|  _Mother left you |_

_becauseyouwereacoward_

_alwaysweak_

_needingtobesaved_

_buthecouldendit_

**|**

DO IT

**|**

` Close your eyes `

`Say goodbye `

`Those eyes `

`Take them out `

`Destroy them `

`So you don't have `

`To look at you `

`Your failure `

`Your existence`

` Sew your mouth `

`So no more lies Would scape `

`His lips `

`Put the needle `

`On the lower lip `

`Pierce `

`There will be `

`No blood `

`You are dead `

`Pierce the `

`Upper lip `

`And `

`Repeat`

`Rip off your hands`

`You wont be able`

`To hold that balde`

`Ever again`

`You will be lost`

`Just like your`

`Memory`

` Take out your guts `

`Even though you never `

`Used them`

`Pour them to the ground`

`So the worms feed `

`Like they always do `

`They eat trash `

`Just like you `

`You are dead `

`Your decomposing body `

`Under the ground `

`Not in a coffin `

`Just bones `

`In the ground `

`Take out your brain `

`And smash it `

`With the only feet `

`You have left `

`Let it drown `

`In the depths `

`Of the ocean `

`That is desperate `

`For more death `

`And that is all left `

`In what you used `

`To call a head `

`Rip ou your heart`

`Let it go black`

`Let it melt`

`It will become ashes`

`But unlike a phoenix`

`It will never rise`

`Not ever again`

`Let it destroy`

`Itself`

`A reflection`

`Of your life`

`Your neverending`

`Self-destruction`

 

`Finish the cycle `

` ~~He was nobody~~ `

` ~~ ~~That couldn't be~~ ~~ `

` ~~ ~~ ~~Nobody loved him~~ ~~ ~~ `

` ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~And he would never love himself~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ `

` Who was he?`

` Who was asking?`

` Who was screaming?`

` Whose voice was that?`

` Where was he?`

` Why?`

` What?`

` When?`

` Who?`

` How?`

` There`

` Was`

` no`

` sky`

 

` There`

` Was`

` no`

` ocean`

 

` There`

` Was`

` no`

` 'him'`

**Author's Note:**

> [Will I ever stop being angsty? Nah, I don't think so ](https://paladorksinlove.tumblr.com)  
>  The last part is on its way and it's called Drown. SHIT WILL GO DOWN DUDES.


End file.
